prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Under The Gun/@comment-5773183-20130713160917/@comment-107.5.17.4-20130713181203
I one million percent agree with you! There is SO much unanswered...not to say I don't love the show, but there are so many loose ends that need tying up: -Who pushed Ian off the Bell Tower? Who was texting Melissa from his phone? And who was the father of Melissa's baby? Also, was the broken field hockey stick just a false clue? -Why did Jason have a bag full of bloody rags in Season 2 and who was he supposedly hiding in his house? What was with the B&W photos of Aria? Did Alison really take them? And how did he get the wound in his side following the Halloween train? Are we supposed to believe he was the one who helped (almost) push Aria from the train, or was the a red herring? -Also, who shot Garrett on the train? And if it was Wilden and Melissa both dressed as the Joker, as was implied, which one attacked Spencer and which one drugged Aria? Whoever drugged Aria erased her name on the window and just left the "A" so are we supposed to believe whoever drugged her was related in some way to Mona? -Which brings me to, who stole Ali's body and how was Lucas connected to Jason? Who did Jason get into contact with to give them the reward money? Was that supposed to be connected to all of Ezra's money in his sock drawer that was supposedly from "selling a car?" And why did Ezra show up on the A-Train and act so weird? -Also, if Jenna and Noel had Emily at some point the night that Ali's body was dug up, were they involved? What was with the hand stamps to the "secret parties" that Holden, Noel and Maya were apparently all involved with? And did they ever clear up with Maya and Noel's friendship was all about? Does it even matter since her death apparently had nothing to do with "A"? -What is Jenna's connection to Mona and/or Lucas, as implied in the first Halloween episode? And who sent Jenna to Jason's house and then set it on fire/left the police badge in the bushes? What did Jenna give to Shana before the masquerade ball and who was she talking about when she said "They'll all be there?" Are Jenna and Noel not together anymore, and why did Mona look so visably upset when she saw them together at that restaurant? -Also about Jenna, did Ali mean to blind her? Did she know Jenna before she came to Rosewood, and if so, why did she hate her so much? And what was Jenna's relationship with Wilden all about? Were the two of them competing for his attention? -If Byron had nothing to do with Ali's death, did Meredith think that he did? Why did she get so freaky when she thought Aria and the girls were "onto them?" -What was the deal with the supposed "architect" that wanted the money that Ashley stole from the bank from the old woman's account? She never got in any trouble for that and that guy acted super weird and then just went away. Was he investigating her? -How many dudes was Ali hooking up with before her death and who was the guy behind her pregnancy scare? So far, it seems like Ian and Wilden are possible suspects, but it's probably not either of them. And is it safe to assume that all of the people that Ali talked to the night of her supposed death (Byron, Jenna and Garrett, Ian, Toby, the Liars...etc) are all OFF the suspect list, because of being too obvious? The list goes on....also I'm trying to not to my homework right now, as you can tell.